


The Unexpected Wish

by Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins/pseuds/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins
Summary: Jareth the Goblin King takes wished away children all the time. But what is he do to when he receives a very unusual and unexpected wish? (Written as my way of making a very important announcement)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	The Unexpected Wish

Jareth the Goblin King sat in his study looking over his daily reports. Things had been quiet in the Goblin Kingdom and the King had plans to take his Queen away for the weekend. The children were off visiting their Uncle Toby and he trusted his advisor to handle things in his absence.

"There you are," his wife, Sarah, called from the doorway as she entered the room. "I thought we were leaving soon?"

"We are, Precious," Jareth replied with a grin. "I'm just finishing some paperwork before we..." He paused as he heard the echoing voice of a wisher. He sighed and then cocked his head in confusion.

"What is it Jareth?" Sarah questioned.

"A wisher, but she made a very unusual wish, "Jareth answered as he summoned a crystal to his hand. "This is very unexpected."

Sarah hurried over to look into the crystal. "Isn't that...?"

"Yes, it's one of our scribes." He finished her thought for her.

"I told you if you kept revealing yourself to the scribes they would start wishing themselves away," Sarah told him in a scolding tone.

"She didn't wish herself or anyone else away though," Jareth said as he made the crystal vanish and stood.

"What did she ask for then?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something I may not be able to give her." Jareth kissed his wife and grabbed his cloak. "I shall return shortly Precious. I must see to the scribe."

Nodding Sarah grabbed a book and sat on the couch. "I'll wait here for you." With a final nod to his wife, Jareth vanished in a cloud of glitter.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Hours later Jareth sat by the fire, his eyes staring blankly at the flames. His mind was far away, pondering the wish of his scribe and how to grant it for her.

"Jareth," Sarah called. "Jareth." When he didn't respond after the third time, she reached over and nudged his arm.

"What?" He jumped slightly at her touch and looked around. "What's wrong Sarah?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She moved closer and took his hand in hers. "You've been extremely quiet since you returned from the Aboveground. Did something happen? What did the scribe wish for?"

"She wished for a child," Jareth said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"She wanted a child? Surely not yours."

Jareth smirked. If Sarah's eyes weren't already green, they would have turned green from jealousy. "Relax Precious. She didn't want me to physically give her one. She's married and she and her husband have been trying for a while with no luck. She wanted me to use my magic to help them conceive." He explained.

"Is that even possible?"

Sighing, the King shook his head. "If it was possible to use magic to help conceive a child, Fae wouldn't have so much trouble producing heirs."

"What did you tell her?" Sarah inquired.

"The truth," Jareth responded as he stood. "The trouble is by the rules of the labyrinth I am bound to grant her wish, but I'm not sure how. Since its one of my scribes, I truly want to grant her wish."

"There must be something. She's human so perhaps a method that doesn't work for Fae may work for her." Sarah suggested.

"Perhaps. I'll have to look into it." Jareth excused himself and hurried to the library to start researching.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Over the next week, Jareth went through all the books he could find on the old gods of fertility and childbirth, rituals, herbs, and anything he could find that was used to help women conceive.

Sarah made sure to bring him food and kept the Kingdom under control while he searched for a solution. Even as a freshly turned Fae, Sarah hadn't had the easiest time conceiving. She understood the scribe's frustration and why she might want magical help. She just hoped Jareth didn't go mad trying to help.

After searching for hours on the 13th day, Jareth rushed out of his study with a giant grin. He had found the answer. He hurried to the Aboveground to grant the wish of his scribe.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Several months later another wish was made. "I wish the goblins would take this envelope to their King." The voice echoed in Jareth's head. He found it a curious wish but waited for his goblins to return with the envelope.

An hour later, the silly goblins got lost, they handed the card-sized envelope to their King. Jareth quickly opened it and smiled when he saw the contents. Finding Sarah in the gardens he handed her the card. "A note from our scribe."

Sarah smiled when she saw the ultrasound image. "You managed to grant her wish." She said as she read the announcement.

_"Lannie and Ray are thrilled_

_to announce they are expecting_

_a new addition to the family."_

Jareth turned the card over to show Sarah the handwritten message.

_"Thank you, your majesty!_

_\- Your loyal scribe"_


End file.
